


Trace a mountain to its source

by gothclark



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel for Redrawing the lines. Coupling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trace a mountain to its source

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lexalot, mosself, and gothphyle for their quick beta work. I dedicate this one to you guys.

The sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks brought Lex out of the dream. In the dream he was kind, and by his side stood the ultimate force of good on the planet: Superman.

He sat up to find that he was still where he'd fallen asleep, on the sandy beach of a tucked-away alcove. The sun was setting, and its blazing light painted the sky in bright oranges and reds. Lex looked up, and noted that the sky was already twinkling with stars. He glanced around, but didn't see his companion.

They'd been here for a month, reacquainting themselves with each other. Clark rarely, if ever, left the island. When he did, Lex activated the tracking technology he'd had shipped over. Most of the time, Clark visited his parents on the farm, and usually when he returned from those trips, Clark immediately dragged them to the bedroom for another night of sexual hi-jinx.

So far they had not officially consummated their union.

Lex was hesitant to go there. He wasn't sure how they could. Most times when all they did was explore each other's landscape, they ended up in a struggle for domination. Clark inevitably ended up on top of a very frustrated Lex.

Lex stood and wandered back to the beach house. It was as empty, as he supposed it would be. He immediately activated the tracking device and moved to the bar to pour himself a drink as he waited for the device to boot up. It was disguised as a harmless laptop, the most expensive laptop in the world, and, so far, Clark had not figured out its true purpose.

The drink finished, Lex moved back to the sofa and sat down in front of the laptop. He listened briefly for any signs that Clark had already returned. When all Lex heard was the sound of waves breaking against the shore, he entered the access code for the Global Positioning Satellite.

It took almost no time for the system to find him. Clark was headed for the island. Heart pounding in his chest, Lex slammed the lid of the laptop shut.

"A little late for that, Lex," a deep, threatening voice rumbled behind him.

Lex stiffened and lowered his head. His heart rate quickened, and a trickle of sweat trailed from his temple to his chin.

"You're back fast," he said in as casual a voice as he could muster.

"I went for some sushi," Clark replied.

Lex stood and turned to face Clark. He couldn't help trail his eyes from the top of the dark, shaggy head to the tips of the bare toes. Clark wore tight dark-blue bicycle shorts and an open short-sleeve, garish Hawaiian shirt. Every muscle in his body was emphasized; his arms and his thighs bulged with each movement he made. Lex openly admired every motion as Clark walked across the room to the kitchen. He set two paper bags down on the small wooden table that stood in the dining area.

Lex tucked his hands into the pockets of his white Bermuda shorts and sauntered over to stand beside Clark.

"It all looks good," he said as Clark set the contents of the bags on the table.

"Good," Clark said. When he had finished unpacking, he tossed the now-empty paper bags aside and spun around. Before Lex could respond, Clark had wrapped his huge arms around Lex's waist and was carrying him toward the bedroom. "You've been spying on me."

Lex grabbed at Clark's bulging biceps and pushed. It was a waste of an effort since he knew there was no way he could escape. He would just have to go along with whatever Clark had in mind.

They were on the bed, Lex under Clark's hovering, hulking form. Clark's hands caressed Lex's arms as he settled in between Lex's open thighs and leaned in to kiss him on the mouth. Tongues danced and Lex wrapped willing arms around Clark's neck.

"You've been a very, very bad boy," Clark mumbled in between passion-filled kisses.

"You should punish me," Lex moaned. Despite his wish to control his body-response, Lex was hard within a minute and he grinned into Clark's open mouth when he felt the steel-hard cock press into his hip.

Clark clawed at Lex's shirt, tearing it open. Without breaking the kiss, Clark pulled them up into a sitting position. He removed the remnants of the shirt and tossed it aside. His tongue plunged deep into Lex's mouth as Lex grabbed at the collar of Clark's shirt. They stripped each other in a heated frenzy.

Bare flesh pressed together, Clark pushed Lex down into the mattress. His cock leaked against Lex's belly. Lex threw his head back and exposed his throat. He groaned as his own cock jumped at the electric touch of bare skin.

"I think it's time," Clark said, trailing kisses down Lex's throat. Lex nodded, already lost in a muddled, sexual haze. When Clark had him like this the rest of the world slipped away.

He looked up into shining blue eyes as Clark sat up, straddling Lex's thighs. Clark reached out and gripped Lex's cock in his fist, jacking him a few times. He slid down Lex's legs and bent to suck the head of Lex's cock into his mouth. Lex watched in awe as Clark's tongue did things that Lex was sure were not humanly possible. Considering Clark's heritage, that wasn't surprising.

Lex spread his legs wantonly and thrust up into the hot, wet mouth. Eagerly Clark swallowed him deeper, the head of Lex's cock hitting the back of Clark's throat. Exploring fingers pressed against Lex's ass cheeks.

"Fuck, Clark, that feels so ..." was all Lex managed just as Clark pushed Lex's legs further apart. Clark's arms held Lex's legs open. As Clark gripped Lex's cock in one hand and played with his balls in the other, Lex could do nothing but lay back and enjoy the attention. It wasn't the first time Clark had sucked him off, and his body knew this time would be just as spectacular as the rest.

Clark shifted, moving one arm off of Lex's thigh to push his finger into Lex's mouth.

"Suck," Clark ordered. Eagerly, Lex sucked on the offered digit, fellating it lovingly. The taste of Clark's sun-kissed skin had the effect of making Lex's body shudder. Clark tasted like purity and Lex loved the thought that he had been corrupting that purity for over three months now. Clark was a slut in bed. He loved to suck Lex's cock; he loved to have his cock sucked. For Clark, no task was too dirty. Some nights, after Lex had flown in from a hard day at the office, when he still stank of sweat, Clark would strip Lex's pants and boxers and bury his face in Lex's hot, sweaty crotch. On those occasions Lex's damp cock and balls were licked clean with Clark's eager tongue.

Unceremoniously, Clark yanked his finger, now covered in Lex's spit, out of Lex's mouth. Lex jumped when the finger circled his twitching asshole. Clark pulled off Lex's wet cock with a pop and looked up at Lex with a pleased smile.

Clark turned his head and licked Lex's exposed thigh. His tongue swirled across Lex's bare stomach, plunging into Lex's sensitive bellybutton. Clark knew that was Lex's most erogenous zone and ever since he'd discovered this, he never lost an opportunity to exploit this knowledge. That fact was enough to send tingles down Lex's spine even if the actual action had not worked its magic; the knowledge that Clark Kent -- Superman -- exploited Lex, was more than enough motive for arousal.

Lex squirmed beneath the onslaught, and just when he thought he couldn't take much more Clark licked a trail up Lex's chest. Clark's mouth surrounded one nipple and his deft tongue twirled around the hardened nub. Lex reached out with one hand and gripped the dark hair in his fist, pushing Clark's face into his chest. Clark sucked on one nipple then moved to the other, biting into soft flesh. Lex cried out and his cock jumped in Clark's tight fist.

Lex could feel Clark smile against his chest.

"You are such an eager slut," Clark mumbled.

Lex threw his head back and pushed up into Clark's mouth. "Takes one to know one."

Clark viciously jacked Lex's cock until Lex came, splashing both their chests with his come. As Lex lay in a collapsed heap, Clark stood.

Lex's eyes trailed down Clark's glistening, barrel chest to fall on the mound of curly, dark pubic hair. Clark's huge cock jutted proudly, bouncing as he walked across the room. He took a condom and a bottle of lubricant out of a drawer and walked back to the bed. Lex watched, his eyes barely focused, as Clark set the items down beside him.

Lex watched as Clark settled in between Lex's spread legs, his body still loose from the first orgasm. Lex envied Clark his stamina. There was no doubt in Lex's mind that the man could fuck all night if given the chance.

Clark lifted Lex's legs up and set them onto his shoulders. Lex was sure he couldn't possibly feel comfortable in this position but as always Clark proved him wrong. He groaned at the feel of Clark's hard cock against his ass. In the blink of an eye, the condom was on Clark's cock and he was lubricated and ready to go.

"No fair," Lex groaned. Was there anything about Clark that Lex did not envy?

Clark smirked and positioned his sheathed cock at Lex's now lubricated hole (when had that happed?). Lex had just enough time to take two breaths before Clark pushed his way into Lex, taking that last final step that Lex had not been ready for, at least not until now. Though they had been practicing with toys for a month, Lex had been putting off the actual act, not willing to concede that last bit of control to Clark. Tonight it seemed he was ready for it, and he wasn't sure how Clark had known when he hadn't even known himself.

He tried to relax. The burn as Clark slid in and the fullness of his huge 'Supercock,' as Lex had dubbed it, made it difficult. Once Clark was in balls deep, he leaned forward, arching his back in a way that seemed impossible and kissed Lex. Clark's tongue plunged into Lex's mouth, devouring Lex's lips even as Clark slowly pulled out and thrust back in. Lex closed his eyes and absorbed the sensations. His body tingled and though his cock was soft, he could feel his groin already started to respond to the stimuli.

In moments, Clark had taken up a rhythm and Lex found himself pushing up into each thrust as Clark pounded into him. Beneath them the bed shook as Clark pounded harder and harder with each thrust. Lex yelled and reached up to grab the edge of the mattress, in the hope that he could prevent them from sliding across the bed. It was no use. His sweat-soaked back slid up with each thrust.

Clark changed the angle and Lex cried out, eyes flying open at the increased sensation. He reached down with one hand and gripped his cock, jacking himself until he felt his climax overtake him. Lex let loose with an ear-splitting howl. One of the many advantages of being on a desert island was that he could make as much noise as he wanted.

He looked up into Clark's ecstasy-filled face just as Clark slammed deep a final time.

The bed collapsed with a resounding thud. Lex instinctively grabbed at Clark's shoulders, digging his fingers into unyielding flesh, as he felt the once-solid mattress disappear out from under him only to re-appear beneath him moments later. Clark shuddered, his cock still buried deep in Lex, and came. Lex lowered his legs to Clark's hips. His own hip bone popped loudly. He groaned at the stiffness, and then smiled with a satisfied smirk.

"We broke my bed," Clark said with a laugh. He slowly pulled out and settled down beside Lex, on the destroyed bed.

Lex turned his head to look into Clark's eyes. "Let's go into my room and do that again."

END


End file.
